When drilling a hole in an object such as metals, stone, cement, wood, composite materials and others, dusts mainly including cutting powder (cutting powder plus cutting fluid in the case of wet cutting) are generated. To remove the dusts, there has been proposed a drill dust collector (also called “a dust collector”) (Patent Document 1). According to this dust collector, during drilling operation, at least the leading end portion of the drill is covered with a box-like cover (referred to as “box”) except an opening through which the drill is inserted, and the inside of the box is communicated with an suction apparatus through a hose such that the dusts such as cutting powder generated within the box are drawn into the suction apparatus, thereby preventing the dusts from scattering around.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 59-124010